River & Bullet
by neila cross
Summary: How far is far...when you're in love and not thinking rationally?


The brown murky waters of the Albuquerque River swirled and sloshed beneath him, beneath his worn out brown leather shoes – the one he used to walk to work; the one he used when he has to rush an errand; the one he could never part with.

He stared down the swirling sloshing water beneath him and felt it welcoming him into its depths. The way it ran created a soft hiss that beckoned him to jump and seal his doom. There was nothing to lose anymore – all that he had left was taken away from him. Stripped with everything, he is nothing.

"What in God's name are you doing?!"

Onlookers, he was noticed? He looked in time to see a crowd forming along the banks of the river. They had petrified looks on their faces; others were plagued with worry, others with curiosity and plain indifference. _Oh yeah, I was there, I was watching that dumbass jump into his death alright…_

"Get the fuck down!"

That voice, he knew that voice! Memorized it, loved it, hated it and heard it. He turned around in time to see a petite blond woman standing in front of him, ignoring his worn out shoes and glaring up at him. Her face was tinged in pink and her hair was slightly damp and plastered on her forehead which was glimmering in sheen of sweat. It looked like she ran here… in four inch Manolo Blahniks.

"Troy I told you to get down! What's the matter with you?"

She dare asks him? What the hell! She has no right – especially not when she's pointing with her right forefinger… that hand with that… that… that golden ring which… which meant that she was… married! Shake head… shake head… shake head!!!

"Please Troy…?"

It amazed him how, in a matter of seconds, the rough countenance was replaced with a soft and sweet voice. Her eyes, a dazzling brown, looked up at him with so much concern and worry and love. Wait! Love?

Stomp feet, shake head, turn around!

"Troy! Don't turn your back at me! What is the matter with you?!"

You block out the voice, it's not worth hearing, after what she's done to you. She promised you and wore the promise ring you gave her. Two weeks ago she comes up and tells you it's over? He couldn't take it. He's heart couldn't take it. But the water… it'll take him. It always takes everyone.

"Troy please… I know you're not happy I married him but please… don't do this…"

There it is again, that sweet nature shadowing the rough countenance. She coaxes him, reels him in and then suddenly lashes out but he listens nonetheless. He looks back down onto the river below. Suddenly the crowd has gone silent and nothing was heard except the bated breath and the soft hissing of the water.

"Sharpay baby! What's he about to do!?"

"Don't Zeke… NO!!! TROY!!!"

Her scream was instantly silenced as he plunged into the river below. He felt his body reach the maximum depth and felt it sinking with the weights he attached earlier. He smiled as he felt the water slowly suffocate him. He couldn't breathe and there was the persistent throbbing in his eardrums as he sunk lower and lower. Feeling weak, he succumbed his entire being to the water and felt himself going… _going_… gone.

"_Earlier today, a mental patient by the name of Troy Bolton was witnessed to have committed suicide by jumping into the Albuquerque River during the storm. The current of the water would have no match for any man and immediate death by drowning is inevitable. _

"_A rescue team was immediately dispatched in the hopes of saving, or recovering the body of Mr. Bolton…"_

"Well… I guess it affected him somewhat though…"

"I thought he was joking when he told me he still loved me."

"Shar…"

"I didn't know that it was true!"

"Nobody could've known if it was true. He was in a terrible accident, banged his head, remember?"

"He was carrying an engagement ring…"

"No doubt that was all that's left in his mind when he… _recovered_."

"I shouldn't have married Zeke."

"Too late to back out now… he's yours; 'til death do you part."

"I know…"

"I better get going. Kelsi's made pasta and chicken drumsticks, wanna join?"

"Nah… I have my own husband to cook for. Thanks for dropping by Ryan…"

"Anytime…"

"I love you."

"… I love you too."

He's asleep… those drugs really work. I hope it won't wake him… dear God I hope it won't wake him! Fuck it's so dark… where's the damn door?

Ugh, the hall's too dark. I told him brown was an ugly choice! If Troy was here it would've been cream and then _at least _I'd know where I'm going. But wait, I'm here…

Where does he keep it? Oh here… ha! He doesn't lock this thing? And he wants to have children… damn its heavy. Oh, but it's loaded. Good… I'll just put the envelope here… _perfect_!

I love you Ryan, Kelsi, Angeline, Charlie and Henry. I love you Mom and Dad. I love you Taylor and Chad and your little boys who're newborn… I love you Zeke, although not really.

I love you Troy…

**BANG!!!**

"_Another suicide has been reported and this time it was at the house of renowned pastry chef Zeke Baylor. Shortly after Troy Bolton's suicide, Mrs. Sharpay Baylor had apparently drugged her husband before going into his study in search for his revolver wherein she shot herself right on the forehead._

"_The police have ruled out foul play because of the suicide note which was cleared to have been written in the late Mrs. Baylor's handwriting. The remains of Mrs. Sharpay Evans-Baylor would be buried in the Evans mausoleum…"_

"What happen Daddy? Where's Aunt Pay?"

"She's… with him… now…"

"Who? With who Daddy?"

"Shush Angeline! C'mon, let's go get Daddy something to drink, ok?"

"Otay Mommy…"

* * *

_It may remind you of a previous fic that I wrote... but please, still review..._


End file.
